Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 4
Recap Day 16: Of Pedestals And Perception Fe's short term memory is bad. Rath isn't going to give up his cash. He's left to rot in the hold until he wants to cough up information. Farwyn another small fishing port. Rum makers as well. The girls decide to go with the "Palm Balm" routine again, to meet yet another Harbormaster. I wonder if there's a Harbormaster's Guild somewhere.... Lily's hearing ghosts now. Ghosts that apparently have a connection to a strange, distant realm named Hyrule. Following the compass, the ladies come across a small (8x8) stone building, that looks like it hasn't been touched in a long long time. Vines and moss and everything.... There seems to be a small pedestal in the room; sundial-like, but this is an enclosed room. A quick bit of vine-as-a-rope "safety cordage" later, December probes her way into the room... which is not dangerous in the slightest. "What is that glittering on the ground?" Finding a necklace like item, the girls activate the pedestal in the room by placing the necklace in an indentation. It rotates slowly and sinks into the ground until flush. Something has changed. The view seems off while the pedestal is activated, but the ladies cant put a finger on what at first. It seems to be on a timed issue, as the pedestal has begun to rise again, slowly. A little trial and error later, it is realized a small island is raised when the pedestal is activated. Now, how do they manage to do this timed appropriately. Waiting until nightfall, the girls plant the necklace in the pedestal and head back to the ship. Day 17: Islands And Sea Turtles Turns out, an island suddenly popping in and out of the ocean a few times gets a lot of attention... half of Farwyn is here, and they're already fighting each other. So fair bet the party has drowned quite a few people, and already started a city-wide conflict.... "We'll wait for them to resolve their differences before we insert ourselves" -December. Also known as The Australia Stratagem. 2 ships break off to approach the Swift Swallow, which decides to go evasive. One ship heads for Silcove, the other persues the Swallow. The ship is rather odd shaped... ovoid, no sails. Creatures are protecting the island, it seems... creatures from the deeps. Blue skinned 'people'. Also, sea turtles, mate. Yup. Giant Sea Turtle with a oval 'basket' on top carrying the sea-people. Now there's a ship for you. Ramming a giant turtle with your ship. Seems legit. The girls attack plan: Sleep, Grease, Burn. Kaster's going gung-ho for the ramming-the-giant-sea-turtle part of this plan. Ah, for the want of treasure... The fishmen are carrying javelins and tridents. How... expected. The Battle of the Sea Turtle. Also Known As Fe vs the Sahagin Fe takes enough damage to fall unconscious, and in the water... but December manages to dive in and drag her out of the water. The turtle manages to dislodge itself, and the Swift Swallow moves towards the mystery island. The Mystery Island doesn't look like it's been underwater. As they approach it in the rowboat, they note it�is sinking as the girls row towards it. Something fishy's going on. The girls (except for Fe, who has stayed with the rowboat), make a mad dash for the island center... but the island is sinking faster than they can move. Coast Guard Fe to the rescue, piloting the boat inland to recover the girls. The girls debate why the island sank so quickly, not particularly liking the possibilities. They need some sleep, though. Time to head back to Farwyn. Day 18: Thieves And Princes Someone's stolen the necklace - the Compass points away to the North into the sea. The Swift Swallow needs some repairs before it can put to sea; so the girls decide to go back to the pedestal site. Lantern and all. There's a deep-throated frog noise nearby. 4 feet long, pale green. Those are some very big frogs. 4 of them... and they're not friendly. Combat - Frogs. December gets eaten by a frog, Lily finds a new use for Grease. Turtles, Frogs. It's all the giant animals day. Lily kisses a frog. Nothing happens, much to her dismay. Then she loots... frog guts. Them wizards and their odd spell components. Someone's been at the pedestal house - all the vines are cut away. The tracks leading away from the house are webbed... Sleeping on the ship is deemed to be a good idea, the day not having gone particularly well. Day 19: Hairy Feet The town of Silcove is abuzz with news of the island, and fighting the fishmen, and all of that. How to make enemies into temporary friends. The local drunkard survivors aren't very tolerant of Halflings, but beer solves most problems. The ladies go window shopping, though with limited funds, they don't really have any opportunity to buy things. Killing time, mostly, while Kaster fixes the Swallow. Side Note: Swimming Swimming lessons beginning to pay off - the ladies begin to be able to tread water. It is speculated that the ladies will need another 5-10 swimming lessons before they can have basic competency at swimming. Day 30: Ring Around The...Jiblet? Jiblet Island - The compass seems to be leading them in circles for several days around the island. Docked at Kunori, off on another information-gathering mission. Instead of the cosmetics, the ploy this time is 'seekers of rare creatures'. Seems a fair bet, with all the giant animals around. Yet Another Harbormaster. These guys really get around. Family resemblance? Before they get more than a sentence out, the Harbormaster spills a tale about a Kraken fighting a giant sea turtle. Scared the townsfolk. The ladies take some time to decide what to do... the current plan seems to be to lure the Kraken to the surface. Though Lily was rather interested in sending December down alone to fight it. Off to the bar, which is always a default action. A White-robed wizard is in the local tavern having a drinking contest with one of the town's workers and losing. Lily's rather interested in the wizard, for obvious reasons. No not that one. Well, maybe. The wizard seems to be down on his luck, according to the bartender... spends all his time drinking, but also has enough money to keep it up. The girls decide to help the wizard home, who is sick on Lily on the way. With the wizard sleeping, the group fans out to rifle through the man's belongings. I mean... keep him company until morning. Elianna and Lily decide that a more... 'hands on' approach is needed to cure hangovers. More chest rubbing a-go-go. Maybe Palm Balm needs to be applied to the chest? * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes